


Dragon ball z/super challenge shy shota saiyan x Briefs harem

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Briefs Family, Dom/sub, Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/F, F/M, MILFs, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Shotacon, Shy shota saiyan, Shy shota saiyan x Briefs harem - Freeform, super saiyan 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a dragon ball z/super shy shota saiyan x Panchy Briefs x Bulma Briefs x Tights Briefs challenge for everyone. So please give it a chance and check it out.This is a smut with plot challenge ok.Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.
Relationships: Shy shota saiyan x Briefs harem, Shy shota saiyan x Bulma Briefs, Shy shota saiyan x Panchy Briefs, Shy shota saiyan x Tights Briefs
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dragon Ball Z





	Dragon ball z/super challenge shy shota saiyan x Briefs harem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut with plot challenge ok.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.

Ok so here's the challenge.

Ok so what if you a kind caring loving shy shota saiyan was to come to earth to make it his new home and when he gets there he meets the three most beautiful women Panchy Briefs and her daughters, and upon Panchy and her daughters meeting him they fall madly in love with him and the three women takes him as there shared lover and husband. Now a couple years later Bulma and goes kame house for a reunion when Raditz comes and ruins it. Now you must join Goku and his friends in there journey together to protect their home and defeat the evil that comes.

Ok so in the relationship between the shy shota saiyan and his wives Panchy Briefs and Bulma Briefs and Tights Briefs, Panchy Briefs is the one in charge she is the one who makes the final decision in the relationship and you the shy shota saiyan is submissive to your wives and would do anything for them and they love taking control. 

Ok so you the shy shota saiyan are shy when like kale from dragon ball super ok. And you will learn super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 and you can decide his last two super saiyan transformation ok.


End file.
